


Listen To The Rain

by mickeysixx



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysixx/pseuds/mickeysixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was disturbingly domestic of them; something normal couples would do: saying goodbye after spending the afternoon kissing on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. This was inspired by an art post I found looking through the In The Flesh tag on Tumblr. but unfortunately I'd clicked off the tab before I started writing, so if anyone can direct me to it so I can link, it would be much appreciated :)
> 
> Prompt #06 - Storm

The first roll of thunder echoed through the bungalow and Kieren jolted away from Simon on reflex. Rain lashed against the windows and judging by the small strip of sky Simon could see when he eventually lifted his head from the arm of the sofa, it looked like it had been that way for a while. Strange, he hadn’t even noticed until now. 

Kieren shifted his weight, braced himself against the couch cushions until he was hovering over Simon instead of pressed against. Ah. Maybe that had something to do with it. Simon’s hands moved from ribcage to waist, unhurried, and settled at Kieren’s hips. The shy smile he got in response would have caused his breath to catch if he’d have still needed it. 

“I’d better get back.” Keiren finally said, smile turning wry. Another flash of lightning lit up the room, turned pale skin sheet white for the briefest of seconds before throwing the room back into darkness again. They hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights. “Looks bad out there.”

Simon smiled, “You could stay, you know? Just until it gives over. Or longer.” He leaned up, caught Kieren’s mouth again, and chuckled when his soft groan preceded the next loud roll of thunder. But Keiren had already made up his mind and he pulled back slowly, evading Simon’s searching mouth with a laugh of his own. When it looked like Kieren wasn’t going to give in, Simon released him and flopped back to the sofa with a dramatic sigh, “Fine, have it your way.”

Kieren snorted and started to untangle himself. When Simon didn’t make any move to help he found his legs playfully shoved over until there was enough room for him to sit as the couch intended. The boy stuffed his feet back into the worn boots and stood, snagging his hoodie from the back of the sofa, throwing it on before bending over to kiss Simon goodbye. 

“See you tomorrow?”

Simon nodded, lifted his face for another kiss and let the boy go. It was disturbingly domestic of them; something normal couples would do: saying goodbye after spending the afternoon kissing on the sofa. Simon never thought he’d get to experience that in life, much less in death; but then Kieren had walked into his un-life and changed everything, and he was halfway out the door before Simon remembered he hadn’t brought a coat with him.

“Kier! Take my coat.”

There was a pause, and after a few seconds, Kieren’s voice called back, “I can’t wear your coat.”

“It’s pissing down and you didn’t bring your own.”

Silence. Then, “Simon. I can’t wear your coat.”

He huffed and hauled himself up off the sofa, following the voice into the hallway. Kieren stood facing the coat-pegs, staring down his coat like it was a foreign concept. Simon frowned.

“What’s the problem?”

Keiren glanced at him, “Look at me. Now look at your coat.” When Simon blinked in confusion, Kieren sighed and grabbed the coat from the peg, stuffing his arms into it. “Jesus Christ, _look_!”

So Simon looked, and he swore that if his heart was still beating it would have turned over in his chest at the sight of him. The parka was already a size bigger than it needed to be for Simon but it was just one of those things he got used to since he’d taken to wearing all the clothes he owned after being kicked out. On Kieren - wiry, slight, wonderful Kieren - it looked like the thing was trying to eat him. Long-fingered hands had disappeared entirely into the sleeves and the fur-edged hood had swallowed his head whole. There wasn’t a bit of him left uncovered, save for the handful of inches between the ends of the coat and the top of his boots where his jeans peeked out. 

The surge of fondness that rose up in him at that moment nearly choked him and he had to cough to clear it. He shrugged, “So it’s a bit big.”

An incredulous laugh came from somewhere within the depths of the hood, “A bit big? It’s bloody _huge_!”

Simon stepped forward, “Okay, okay,” He pushed the hood down to reveal Kieren’s best bitch face, and it was probably weird that he found that so endearing. “So it’s huge, but it’ll keep you dry until you get home. Or would you rather walk in looking like a drowned rat, hmm? Your mum's not gonna be best pleased wi’cha if you soak all her carpets, is she?”

He rocked with the friendly push Kieren bestowed on him, grinned outright when the boy told him to shut up, and Simon couldn’t stop himself from catching the lapels on the oversized coat and yanking the boy towards him. He smirked at the wide-eyed shock at the sudden move before he kissed him deep and thorough, revelling in the weight of Kieren as he sank in. Simon lived for the soft noises he made in his throat, the quiet gasps of useless air, the twitch of his fingers as they curled into his jumper. He’d never get used to that response, knew he’d never willingly give it up.

When he was done he pulled back and gently pushed Kieren towards the door. 

"Off you go, then."

Kieren blinked like he was dazed, like Simon had just kissed the life into him, and Simon allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he opened the door for the boy. If they’d been able to blush he had the feeling that Kieren’s face would be glowing as he ducked his head and went to leave. But he'd barely stepped off the front porch before Simon called him back again, the older man reaching out for his coat when Kieren turned. But instead of another kiss, Simon pulled the two sides of the coat together and zipped him up, flipping the hood up until it swallowed Kieren’s blank face. 

"Careful. You'll catch your death out there."

He was still grinning at Kieren’s curses hours after the storm had passed.


End file.
